


11

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [12]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, borderline bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa





	11

It was the first time in his life, that he has used headphones. Hina didn't mind lending them to him and was curious as to why he needed them. Of course she didn't get an answer, only a smirk. He looked at the manual because after all the Birth action in the past Ankh knew how important it is, to read through it. Then he read the short text file that Lena left on the flash drive. So he should try it with volume set to low at first? Good to know. Bird Greeed appreciated the warning because the sounds he heard in the headphones were loud and bizarre at first. He didn't understand any of the lyrics, so he made mental note to learn this language later. The songs were assorted made various styles, yet some had the same vocalist or at least similar tones. Ankh finally understood why people were so enchanted by music and songs. Some tunes really reached him, however on the outside he just laid flat on his back looking at the wooden ceiling. It will be perfect for resting and cutting off from Cell Medals jingling. Who knew such a present will be so useful?  
With the corner of his eye, Ankh saw movement and got up to see Eiji squinting his eyes and getting up.  
\- Better sit down for now, you look like someone who got out of a coffin that was burred 2 days ago.  
\- Wha-? Where did you learn such a weird expression? - Eiji woke up instantly.  
\- Heard it on the TV when I was going to snatch my ice cream last night.  
\- Sometimes I wonder if Chiyoko shouldn't have taught you proper language in the past.  
\- You think you’re so smart? And yet you fainted right after the battle, that was lame. - Ankh couldn't stop himself for teasing Eiji a bit.  
\- Haha, yes sorry I didn't know it will affect me that much. - he scratched back of his head.  
\- What exactly? - Eiji touched subject Ankh wanted to explore more.  
\- Well you know. the whole blood getting and... stuff – suddenly Hino started to be defensive.  
\- What. Stuff. - Bird Greeed’s voice somehow got colder now.  
\- Have mercy Ankh, I really don't feel too good. Everything hurts and I’m super hungry.  
\- She prepared a feast for you, don't you worry about that, but for now, if you want to eat, explain, “what stuff”.  
\- Why are you so stuck on it? - Eiji sighed. Looking at the window he knew he was out cold for at least a few hours, but he was still really tired.  
\- I need to know. I don't need the full story of your adventures, I know most of it...  
\- Wha-? - Eiji looked up at Bird Greed confused, who was proudly sitting on his 'nest'.  
\- ...with exception of the last few months. Now tell me what made you so mentally exhausted?  
\- It’s just... Ankh just all those images and scriptures about all the rituals... You don't know how horrible some of them were! Some even had illustrations. I... I was afraid I'll have to do something... dreadful and nasty to being you back. I was relieved that it was only blood from me and a few extras. - he ended and took a deep breath. Some mental images still lingered in his mind. - And what did you mean by knowing about my adventures? Ankh?  
Bird Greeed was looking at Eiji with serious expression and for almost a minute said nothing.  
\- Better find some strength to go downstairs and eat something. I have a feeling OOO will be needed soon. - he got up and jumped to the window.  
\- Hey tell me how did you know what I did? I told you what you wanted to know!  
\- I didn't promise I'd tell you. Now go eat, I have to listen to the Medals for now.  
\- That’s not fair! Oi! Come back here!  
But Ankh was already outside on the roof. Not only did he want to listen to find any jingling disturbance but also to try and sort his thoughts out. Yes, Eiji was a dumbass who wanted to help anyone in need, but why has he sacrificed so much for him? Even if he was a human, he was technically dead. So many years from human perspective and yet... Greeed took out his smartphone and just input the question into a search engine. Most answers had word 'love' in them, so Ankh just rolled his eyes and stopped thinking about it for now. It was time to listen. Hmm nothing... and no general disturbances either. Was the new Yummy so cautious or perhaps it wasn't born yet? How many new Greeeds were there? Or maybe there weren't any at all?  
*************************************  
\- You've told him more? - Hina sighed, when asked, why Eiji looked so stressed out while eating.  
\- He can be persistent, you know that right? And he said he knows about most of my adventures. Is it because we used my blood for the ritual or perhaps something else? - he stopped eating for a moment.  
\- Or maybe he was with you as a spirit? - wondered Hina as she tried some food as well– I mean his Medal didn't break completely. Why? When I talked with Erika last time, she said there was this theory in the Foundation that Ankh, well, evolved because of possessing a human body and interacting with other people. So he might have developed a soul? This is debatable but… who knows?  
\- Hina, why didn't you tell me about this?  
\- You didn't need another thing on your mind, and it’s just a theory. When this is over please promise me you two will discuss all of your concerns. And if Ankh doesn’t want to cooperate I’ll hold him down for you. Literally.  
Eiji almost chocked because of the mental images that went through his head just now.  
\- Maybe it won't be needed. He changed, even if tries covering it up badly. - the man closed his eyes for a moment – Not that the change is bad mind you, quite the contrary. I'm so glad he is back, even with all the fighting and trouble… it was so worth it. I wonder, Hina, why have I missed him so much? I'm still not sure, but he’s here again and no monster or crazy person will change that – his determination soared higher than ever.  
\- Yes, who knows why you were so desperate – smiling enigmatically she looked at visibly confused Eiji – And if you want to protect anyone eat up and go to sleep. Try doing this for a few days. Oh and maybe relax a little? We could open up the second bathroom which is too annoying and expensive to use? But just for a limited time.  
\- You have something like that here? Who built this house anyway? - Eiji wondered.  
\- Ah ha you didn't protest! Great!  
\- But... Really... I have everything I need!  
\- Too late. I really hope you’ll have enough free time tomorrow evening to properly relax and ease your mind. Ankh is back, monsters will be defeated by the two of you together with Birth, and everything will be alright, yes?  
\- I... really hope so.  
***************************************************  
Gotou was walking around his flat looking for something. Eventually he gave up and sighed knowing only one person might know. When he stood in front of the doors to Lena’s lair he hesitated for a moment. It's not that he didn't like to interact with this young person much. She had her uniqueness and he didn't have to worry about leaving her alone in the flat, she could take care of herself. However her methods were rather troublesome. He finally knocked on the doors. Nothing, but he knew the girl was there. Again and again he smacked the wooden surface. After 2 minutes the doors opened and half asleep girl was glaring at him.  
\- What? - she said almost in rude voice.  
\- That! I was looking for my headphones! Give them back, I need to listen to some important recordings. I'm glad you didn't sell them.  
\- Hey I only did something like that once! How could have I known I don't have to get food for myself!  
\- That was... logical! It’s not important right now, just give me back the headphones I need to listen and properly see the monster so we could try to come up with patterns. It’s important.  
\- Fine, fine – she gave up the item – But maybe you should go to Hina’s place and talk over the strategy with them? That Ankh guy isn’t half bad.  
\- Say it again, but slower. You using too many non-Japanese words.  
\- Ehh – Lena rolled her eyes and tried to say it again. It was annoying but they both had to make sacrifices to coexist in the same place, especially her. It was obvious to the teen, that her good life might end soon, when Akira finds a way to send her back. She wouldn’t give up without a fight though and of course had prepared some escape strategies. At the same time she was really grateful Shintaro took her in and helped her with so many things. That’s why she didn't want to steal anything from him ever again.  
\- I'm not so sure it's such a good idea, not that the boss wouldn't let me but Ankh is a real pain.  
\- He isn't as long as you’re not an ass towards him.  
\- Mind your language, and he is an ass too!  
\- So it will only be fair for two asses to be talking. - she crosses her arms and looked seriously at Gotou. The man was stunned for a moment and then tried not to laugh. Sometimes, he really forgets she’s only 12 with her easy going but sarcastic attitude. And maybe she does have a point.  
\- Ok, I’ll try it. - he nodded his head - after I listen to these recordings at least once. And you, want to come with me right?  
\- I could? Really? - her eyes brightened.  
\- Yes, but be ready in half an hour.  
\- Yes sir! - she beamed with happiness.


End file.
